jazfandomcom-20200216-history
I Remember You (song)
"I Remember You" is a popular song. The music was written by Victor Schertzinger, the lyrics by Johnny Mercer. The song was published in 1941. The song was one of several introduced in the movie The Fleet's In (1942). It was sung in the film by Dorothy Lamour (with harmony by Bob Eberly, and Helen O'Connell and featuring the Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra) and is one of the songs most associated with the singer/actress. Schertzinger, who co-wrote all the film's songs with Mercer, was also the director of the movie. According to the TCM documentary Johnny Mercer: The Dream's On Me, Mercer wrote the song for Judy Garland, to express his strong infatuation with her. He gave it to her the day after she married David Rose. Australian singer Frank Ifield recorded the song in a yodeling country-music style on 27 May 1962, and his version went to number one on the Australian Top 40 charts, as well as the UK Singles Chart, selling 1.1 million copies in the UK. It also reached number five on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and number one on the U.S. Easy Listening chart. American country singer Slim Whitman, known for his yodeling, later recorded the song in a very similar fashion. The song is now something of a country standard as well as a jazz standard. The tune was featured as background music in the film, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. It was also used, with slightly modified lyrics, in a Republican Party (U.S.) TV campaign commercial in 1988. In 1998s, More Tales of the City, Colin Ferguson sings part of the lyrics in a scene with Laura Linney. The song was recorded on the album, UAB SuperJazz, Featuring Ellis Marsalis (2001). Slim Whitman's recording of the song was used in a scene of Rob Zombie's 2003 horror film House of 1000 Corpses. In 2010, Australian entertainer Nicki Gillis worked with Frank Ifield and Ifield's long-time music director, Bob Howe, to record a duet version of the song that included the original first verse that was not recorded in the 1962 version. The accompanying video clip included old footage of Ifield and new footage of Gillis and Ifield working with Howe. Other notable recordings *Chet Baker - Chet Baker Sings and Plays With Bud Shank, Russ Freeman and Strings (1955) *The Beatles - Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962 (1977) *Tony Bennett - The Art of Romance (2004) *Björk Guðmundsdóttir - Venus as a Boy single (1993) *Glen Campbell - Still Within the Sound of My Voice (1987) *June Christy - The Song Is June! (1958) *Doris Day - Day By Day (1956) *John Denver - One World (1986) *Tal Farlow - Jazz Masters 41 *Ella Fitzgerald - Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Johnny Mercer Songbook (1964) *Four Freshmen - Four Freshmen And Five Trombones (1955) *Art Garfunkel - Some Enchanted Evening (2007) *Lee Konitz - Motion (1961) *Diana Krall - The Look of Love (2001) *Frank Ifield (1962) *Shaun Micallef - His Generation (2009) *George Michael - Songs from the Last Century (1999) *Bette Midler & James Caan - For the Boys (1991) *Sue Raney - When Your Lover Has Gone (1958) *Jeri Southern - The Very Thought Of You: The Decca Year, 1951-1957 * The SuperJazz Big Band of Birmingham (2001) *Sarah Vaughan - Snowbound (1963), Live in Japan (1973) *Dinah Washington - What a Diff'rence a Day Makes! (1959) *Slim Whitman - Traveling Man (1966) References External links *"I Remember You" at Jazz Standards See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1962 (U.S.) Category:Songs